A Beautiful Lie
by claualphapainter-95
Summary: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mantuvo ese secreto? No iba a hacerle daño alguno, después de todo soy su madre. POV Maddie Fentom; Phantom Planet


_Espero que sea de su agrado._

**A Beautiful lie DP –One Shot –**

-Recomendación Musical: New Divide © Linkin Park **- **

**

* * *

**

En mi vida me habían pasado tantas cosas, buenas, malas… y especialmente extrañas, crecí siendo la niña más feliz del universo, crecí con mi única hermana Alice y con mis padres –tal como una familia normal- pero desde aquel día supe que las cosas cambiarían y de una forma en que ninguno de nosotros se imaginaria…

Era una noche normal de verano –bastante calurosa, por cierto- mi madre nos sacó afuera para que disfrutáramos las estrellas, Alice amaba ver las estrellas y amaba jugar a los sustos conmigo. La noche había avanzado normalmente, noche aburrida y sin nada interesante, hasta que escuchamos cierto escándalo en la cocina de nuestra pequeña casa, ambas bajamos, con cautelo de no despertar a mi madre y ahí fue cuando lo vi, pensé que era una clase de broma departe de mi hermana mayor. No lo era esta vez no, era lo más asombroso que mis pequeños ojos habían visto.

_"Fantasma_" exclamó mi hermana y como cualquier niña salió corriendo.

En cambio yo no. Me quede a observar a tal asombrosa _"cosa" "alma en pena"_ ó como les guste llamarle. Ese día, mi vida cambió.

Eso captó mi atención.

Tiempo después, decidí ir a la universidad, ahí conocí al amor de mi vida Jack Fenton y al mejor amigo que alguien pudo haber tenido Vlad, poco tiempo después Vlad había tenido un accidente e ingresó al hospital.

Naturalmente Jack me pidió matrimonio y dichosa acepté…tuvimos dos hermosos hijos la mayor Jazz, única en su clase y mi pequeño Danny, nos mudamos a la ciudad de Amity en donde Jack dedicó su tiempo en instalar un laboratorio que estudiara a los fantasmas y cazara a estos así os convertimos en los cazadores oficiales de la pequeña y prospera ciudad de Amity.

Nada podía ir mejor en mi vida, mis hijos eran felices y con ellos la paz se establecía en casa. Me sentía feliz, la niñez pasó rápido para ellos y la adolescencia se venia encima. Jazz era una niña perfecta, tenía las mejores notas de todo el colegio, Daniel era mi niño consentido, siempre fue tímido y casi no tenía amigos a excepción de Sam y Tucker.

Para ese momento mi esposo y yo estábamos en un gran proyecto _"El portal fantasma_", portal que nos permitiría conocer otra dimensión… la dimensión fantasmal _ó_ como lo llamamos _"La Zona Fantasma"._

Trabajamos arduamente en este gran proyecto, okay, todo estaba listo… sólo faltaba hacer la gran prueba que cambiaria mi vida y la de nuestra familia. Lo probamos, okay… ¿Qué ocurría? Lo intentamos por segunda vez y nada., no pude evitar en verla cara de Jack, estaba tan decepcionado lo llevé afuera para tratar de calmar las cosas.

"No te gustaría saber lo que hay del otro lado"

"yo… no se"

"¡Vamos Danny!"

Escuche algunos gritos, gritos de mi Danny, corrí lo más rápido que pude y lo encontré en su habitación con sus amigos, afirmando que Danny se desvaneció enfrente a ellos y que se encontraría bien.

No preste mucha atención y fui a ver de que manera Jazz trataba de animar a su padre –ambos eran tan unidos, de cierta manera, aunque no tuvieran la misma manera de pensar-.

Desde ese día note que mi pequeño ya no era como el de siempre, se lo veía cansado y irritado…la mayoría de veces, en especial desde que un chico fantasma con cabello color plata apareció misteriosamente defendiendo a todos de la amenaza fantasma.

Haciendo mi trabajo y el de mí esposo.

_Genial._

Tiempo después Jazz actuaba de la misma manera sólo que pareciese esconder algo, como un gran secreto.

Meses más tarde el mundo enfrentó algo que nunca nadie se imaginaria, un gran meteorito se aproximaba y no había nadie quien nos pudiese salvar, convocaron a Jack y a los _"Master Vlasters"_ un grupo de adolescentes que se dedicaban a defender a las personas de los fantasmas pero cobrando por sus servicios. La primera alternativa –falló- El meteorito estaba compuesto de un componente especial llamado "Ectoranium" el cual aparentemente repelía a los fantasmas y con estos sus poderes, ya todo estaba perdido ya me preparaba para lo peor…hasta que la segunda alternativa salió a flote –una nueva nave sería lanzada al espacio con ella iría mi esposo y Vlad Plasmius mi antiguo mejor amigo que acabo de revelar su mitad fantasma, todo causado por aquel accidente de la universidad-. Todo Amity Park estaba sorprendido por aquella no tan grata sorpresa que nos acababa de dar nuestro _querido _ alcalde.

Si esto fallaba ya no habría alternativa alguna, no, al menos que alguna clase de milagro sucediese… como lo teníamos planeado –falló- ya todo estaba perdido, me encerré en mi habitación para tratar de analizar la situación en que nos encontrábamos, ya todo estaba perdido al menos que…no se… no se me pasaba idea alguna por la cabeza. El meteorito arrasaría con todo.

Salí a observar como iban las cosas por fuera, veía a personas despidiéndose, personas gritando, llorando y actuando como deberían. En solo pensar en aquello se me erizaba.

El cuerpo ¿Cómo sería capaz de despedirme de mi familia? ¿Ah? Eso sería más que doloroso, finalmente entre de nuevo trataba de permanecer lo más lúcida posible para que mis hijos no se alteren, hacia tiempo que ya no los veía, no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos y eso me hacia sentir culpable…

Ya todo se había acabado…hasta que.

"¡Maddie!"

"¿Qué pasa Jack?"

"Tienes que venir al centro ahora, el chico fantasma regresó"

"¿El chico fantasma?" Me sorprendía que Danny Phantom hiciera su aparición de nuevo, ya que él había desaparecido desde que los "Masters Vlasters" tomaran el control… Nunca confié en Danny Phantom, no, ni un poquito…pero esta vez tal vez el tendría alguna solución a todo esto ¿o no? Okay, eso esperaba.

El Plan que nos propuso no era tan sencillo como parecía –Tornar la tierra intangible- nadie dijo que no lo era, pero finalmente era esto o nada y así que todos nos pusimos a trabajar no como una nación sino como un mundo.- jamás había visto semejante cosa, todos pusimos nuestra plena confianza en un fantasma.

Nuestra misión por ahora era en esparcir los cables que ayudarían a que la tierra se hiciese intangible, fue un trabajo rápido y fácil, nuevamente me reuní con Jazz y Jack en el gran observatorio. Todos esperábamos a que se cometiese lo que tenía que pasar si es que Phantom no lograba traer los muchos fantasmas para lograr su cometido.

"¡Ahí viene!" se escuchó, nos pusimos felices en ese momento hasta que vimos la nave de Phantom haciéndose añicos contra una montaña.

Samantha corrió exaltada para ver lo que pasó, todos lo hicimos. Jack nos abrazó para decirlos lo mucho que nos quiere y que estaba orgulloso de su hermosa familia, no pude evitar que las lágrimas me salieran observe claramente a mi pequeña Jazz y el nudo en la garganta no tardo en venir "Al menos estamos juntos" mi voz se quebró.

De repente Jazz volteó de ver el suelo y nuestros ojos se encontraron. "Mamá, hay algo que tienen que saber" finalmente Jazz se echó a llorar, caminé hacia Danny, mi hijito menor… y él ¡Ese no era Danny! "¡Un Robot!" exclamé "¿Dónde esta Danny?, Jasmine ¡¿Dónde esta tu hermano?! Ella sólo se limito a observar la nave de Phantom, ahí observé la expresión de Jack... "¡Jack! ¿Dónde esta Danny?" grité, quería a mi hijo ahora, quería abrazarlo, ¿Cómo se metió a esa nave? ¡No! Danny mi Danny…era el chico fantasma…

"Miren, el portal" gritó Sam, todos corrimos a observar lo que acontecía, era Danny Phantom y con los fantasmas que prometió traer. Fue inevitable gritar de emoción.

Era tiempo de entrar en acción, los fantasmas se ubicaron en su puesto y nosotros también.

Todos estábamos listos. Poder al máximo. Listo.

"Tucker ¿Cuánto más?" exclamó Danny.

"¡Ahora!"Gritó Tucker, sentí que el cuerpo se me erizó, era una sensación extraña ser intangible e increíble a la vez.

Todo estaba funcionando… sólo faltaba que el meteorito traspase la tierra, se escuchaba a los fantasmas sollozando, ya no aguantaban, por primera vez dejé mi odio hacia los fantasmas y les guarde algo de lástima.

Hasta que… esto era lo más increíble que vi en la vida, el meteorito pasó exactamente através de la torre.

¿Nos salvamos? Si, estaba confirmado ¡Nos salvamos! Corrí a abrazar a Jack, no alcancé a Jazz por que ya siguió a Sam para ir a recibir a Danny, su hermano, mi hijo, el nuevo héroe del mundo.

También fuimos a recibirlo, se me armo un nudo en el estómago, luego de cazar tantos fantasmas, hablar tan mal de ellos y mi hijo era uno.

"Bien hecho, Danny" dijo Jack, jamás lo había visto tan tranquilo "ó debo decir…Danny" en un tono más suave.

"¿Qué?" cuestiono Danny-sorprendido- "Lo siento ciudadanos, pero no tengo idea alguna de que están hablando".

Corrí rápidamente hacia él y pronuncié "¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?" su expresión, no era de sorprenderse…volteó hacia Jazz y ella susurró "Esta bien Danny, lo saben" Primero nos observo con una cara amenazante. Y finalmente unos aros celestes salieron y dio apaso a mi pequeño y tímido Danny. No podíamos estar más orgullosos de él, de mi pequeño niño, mi gran héroe…Danny Phantom.

* * *

_**Si llegaron hasta aqui, ¡Mil Gracias por leer!**_

_**Espero, que haya sido de su agrado ^^ **_

_**Besos y abrazos **_

_**PD: la parte en la que Danny entra al portal, no estaba tan segura de los dialogos, les seré sincera no los recordaba. **_

**_En fín, se acepta reviews y Dannys (también chocolate) _**


End file.
